Family
by addictyeon
Summary: Hanya kisah-kisah keseharian keluarga besar Bamantara dan Dewantara. Cast : Dongwook, Gong Yoo, Donghae, Sehun, Chanyeol, Im Jaebum, Lee Taeyong, Bang Chan, Bae Jinyoung, Hwang Hyunjin, Lai Guanlin, Bae Joohyun, Yoo Inna, Kim Gooeun, others.


Pernahkah kalian membayangkan keluarga dengan visual yang sangat sempurna? Keluarga dengan sejuta prestasi, dengan sejuta kegilaan dan keunikan mereka?

Jika pernah, pernahkah kalian membayangkan kelemahan dan kekurangan mereka juga? Bila tidak pernah, maka kalian harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan kekurangan mereka dalam kehidupan sehari-hari mereka.

Karena pepatah mengatakan "No body perfect" sekalipun, kalian sudah membayangkan mereka sesempurna mungkin.

.

.

.

09 : 10 AM, Permata Jingga, Malang.

 _Kediaman Keluarga Bamantara._

Senin pagi yang cukup suram menghampiri kediaman keluarga Bapak Bamantara. Rapat keluarga yang sudah berlangsung selama 3 jam tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluar.

Dua orang pengacara dari kedua belah pihak silih berganti menawarkan solusi untuk masalah keluarga yang cukup rumit ini.

"Aku tetap ingin bercerai" tutur Vanesha Irene Berlinda dengan nada yang dingin dan tersirat kebencian dalam setiap penggalan kata yang keluar dari mulut anak kedua keluarga Bamantara tersebut.

"Beri papa satu alasan saja kenapa kamu ingin bercerai segila ini, Irene. Papa gak bisa menerima keputusan kamu hanya karena keinginan kamu menjadi wanita karir yang sangat kuat" ungkap pemimpin keluarga tertinggi di rumah ini, Diwangka Bamantara.

Pria paruh baya yang termasuk dalam salah satu pengusaha terkaya di dunia dan cukup populer. Mr. Bamantara juga salah satu publik figure yang cukup populer pada masanya. Digandrungi banyak wanita membuat Dongwook dapat memiliki istri bak berlian seperti Nyonya Bamantara, Acyta Caila Darmawangsa atau biasa di kenal dengan nama Yoo In Na.

Dongwook dan Inna bertemu saat mereka memerankan pemeran utama dalam salah satu seream drama tahun 80-an. Siapa sangka drama romansa tersebut melabuhkan kisah cinta mereka sampai saat ini.

Mereka telah memiliki 3 orang anak. 2 diantaranya sudah berkeluarga. Walaupun anak sulung mereka mengalami kegagalan dalam membina rumah tangganya, Dongwook dan Inna tidak ingin anak perempuan mereka satu satunya juga mengalami kegagalan seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya.

Disinilah mereka, memperdebatkan alasan mengapa Irene sangat ingin menggugat cerai Suho, anak konglemerat asal Jakarta yang sangat mencintai dia.

Seandainya mereka tahu, bahwa alasan terkuat Irene menggugat cerai Suho adalah karena suaminya memiliki hubungan gelap dengan salah satu artis pelangi ternama.

Ya, belakangan ini Irene menemukan fakta bahwa suaminya juga melabuhkan hatinya untuk seorang pria muda asal Changsa.

Cukup manis Irene rasa, namun tetap saja. Dia juga seorang manusia dan memiliki perasaan. Hatinya cukup sedih mengetahui fakta tersebut. Rasanya, dia bisa bertahan sendiri selama hak asuh anak anak jatuh ditangannya.

 _Dia sudah mati rasa._

Tidak ada lagi jejak kasihnya untuk Suho. Perih telah tumpah membasahi seluruh ruang yang telah retak di dalam relung hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kamu mau. Kita urus surat cerai ini secepatnya, agar aku tidak perlu lagi menjadi penghalang dalam karirmu" bahkan, Suho tidak banyak membantu dalam mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka.

Walaupun Irene bersikeras bercerai, namun tersirat sedikit rasa agar Suho mempertahankan dia. Namun, apa daya. Kisah sudah riskan, Suho bahkan mengiyakan ajakan berpisahnya.

"Aku ingin hak asuh jatuh ditanganku" turur Irene jauh lebih dingin dan menusuk dari nada bicaranya sebelumnya. Dia lelah dan lemah.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan rapat keluarga menatap bingung kedua sejoli yang sebentar lagi akan memutuskan tali asmara yang sudah mereka bangun selama 19 belas tahun ini.

"Tidak bisa, aku ingin hak asuh jatuh ditanganku! Kau yang meminta bercerai Irene" nada bicara Suho mulai meninggi. Seakan lupa daratan bahwa dia tidak pantas mengasuh anak-anak mereka karena dialah 'si salah' disini.

"Apa kamu bilang? Hak asuh ditangan kamu? Siapa yang akan merawat mereka? Oh, atau kau ingin mengenalkan mereka kepada ibu tiri lelaki mereka begitu?"

Tumbang sudah semua benteng yang Irene bangun sejauh ini. Percuma menutupi semua dosa yang Suho perbuat selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.

Semua orang yang mendengar perdebatan Irene dan Suho terkejut. Siapa sangka, Suho yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai pria yang sangat mencintai istrinya telah bermain api dibelakang Irene.

"A-apa? Apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan nak Irene?" Siwon, anak sulung dari keluarga Aditama terkejut mendengar penuturan Irene tentang adiknya.

Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mempermaslahkan keluarga mereka menjadi bagian dari dunia pelangi. Asalkan, mereka masih lajang.

"Dia-" jari lentik itu menuding tepat didepan hidung bangir sang lelaki.

"berselingkuh dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan satu umur dengan adikku sendiri. A-aku" tangis sang nyonya mudah pecah.

 _Tak kuat lagi dia melanjutkan kisah pedih dalam rumah tangganya._

Dia yang sangat disanjung semua orang karena memiliki yang -dulu- dia kira hebat. Sekarang seakan tak memiliki harga diri saat dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Suho benar benar mencoreng harga dirinya. 19 belas tahun yang dia bangun dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan. Seakan sirnah tak berjejak hanya dalam waktu satu minggu.

Lebih sakitnya lagi, saat dia mengetahui 3 tahun belakangan ini. Suho menduakan dia dan bersandiwara akan cintanya.

Entah apa yang harus Irene lakukan sekarang. Dia lemah, tak berdaya dan sangat terluka. Dia hanya berharap tuhan mengijinkan dia bersatu dengan anak anaknya.

.

.

.

 _Bugh_

Semua orang di dalam ruangan lebih dibuat shock dengan tindakan tiba tiba yang diambil Sehun.

 _Satu bogeman keras mendarat tepat di rahang atas calon mantan kakak ipar biadapnya._

Setelah mereka mendengarkan pengakuan Suho tentang dosa dosanya semua orang seakan kelu.

Tidak ada lagi kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan betapa hancurnya hati mereka mendengarkan kisah penuh dosa yang Suho akui.

"SEHUN CUKUP" suara murka yang menggelegar milik Dongwook menghentikan amarah mem-babibuta Sehun.

Anak ketiga keluarga Bamantara, Abimanyu Sehun Achalendra dikenal sebagai anak yang sangat menyayangi keluarga dalam diamnya.

Hatinya mencelos mendengar penuturan tak beradab kakak iparnya.

Kakaknya Vanesha Irene Berlinda yang selama ini selalu dihargai semua orang di sekitarnya dipermainkan oleh bajingan seperti Bagaskara Suho Aditama.

 _Tidak ada lagi toleransi untuk hal tersebut._

Sehun menyeret Irene keluar dari ruang rapat yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu perceraian kedua kakaknya.

Keempat keponakanku, tidak ada yang boleh hancur. Pikir Sehun berekecamuk, dia iba pada semua keponakannya. Dengan membulatkan tekat, dia tidak ingin menikah sampai keempat keponakannya sukses.

Tak terasa Sehun menggeret Irene menuju ruang keluarga dimana kedua anak Irene menunggu hasil rapat kedua orang tuanya.

Melihat ibunya berjalan tertatih dalam dekapan paksa sang paman. Taeyong dan Jinyoung tahu, _keluarga kecil mereka berakhir._

Mereka berlari mendekap sang ibu dan sang paman. Ikut larut dalam tangis sang ibu yang tak kunjung reda.

"Ada uncle disini, kalian masih memiliki uncle. Jangan bersedih" bisikan sendu yang hangat itu mengalir lembut dari mulut manis Sehun.

Dia sama hancurnya dengan mereka, namun dia harus kuat demi mereka. Setidaknya, sampai ibu kondisi mereka membaik. Kalau perlu sampai mereka bisa menyelesaikan segala hal dengan benar dan dengan cara yang tepat.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **Author's cuap cuap :**

Ugh hallo, hehehe ini fanfiction pertama yang aku bikin. Harap maklum ㅠ.ㅠ kalau bahasanya masih berantakan.

Disini cuma ff slice of life tapi ada dramanya. Perlahan nanti bakal terkuak bagaimana karakter castnya dan siapa saja castnya.

Keluarganya Pak Bamantara itu gak sendirian kok hehehe. Jadi Bapak Dongwook yang terhormat itu punya saudara. Nama keluarganyaa...

Tungguin aja di chapter selanjutnya yaa

Mohon supportnya ya!


End file.
